


Like a Prayer

by babygirl_linds



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hair-pulling, Like a Prayer, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, This song is 100 percent about blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl_linds/pseuds/babygirl_linds
Summary: “When you call my name it's like a little prayerI'm down on my knees, I wanna take you thereIn the midnight hour I can feel your powerJust like a prayer you know I'll take you there”ORIn which it’s Richie’s birthday and Eddie just wants to worship his boyfriend’s dick.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to my Spotify playlist in the shower and “Like a Prayer” by Madonna came on and I couldn’t resist. So enjoy my first smut writing???

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_

Eddie was laid up on the plush couch in the living room, wrapped in a fluffy blanket due to the weather change outside. He was steadily trying to keep his eyes open, watching Netflix and keeping his attention to the time on the cable box. It was nearing midnight, but Eddie was waiting for his boyfriend to walk through those doors.

Eddie would normally be in bed around 9-ish, but he forwent his usual bedtime so he could get the chance to start Richie's birthday out right. Richie Tozier was everything Eddie had wanted in a man. He was compassionate, funny, and ever so handsome. He was Eddie's boyfriend and best friend wrapped in one; so, wanting to surprise his boyfriend with a birthday blowjob and then curling under the covers wrapped up together seemed like a good start.

He loved having any chance to worship Richie's body and he knew Richie appreciated it on the longer, more tiring days too. Today, Richie had been called into the radio show he worked at last minute. He usually was featured in the morning shows, always waking up in a happy-go-lucky attitude, but sometimes he frequented in the night shows depending on the situation. Tonight he had gotten a call as soon as Eddie stepped through the door, telling him that the host for the night had to rush to his wife's aid as she went into labor.

Eddie didn't mind Richie's crazy hours as long as he got to see his bright face everyday, but Eddie knew Richie was already tired and tense from the meetings he had endured earlier in the day. He wanted to give Richie a chance to relax and he loved being able to de-stress him by only using his mouth.

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

"Eds, I'm home!" Richie started in his usual loud voice before cursing to himself as he realized Eddie might be asleep.

He walked down the hall towards the sound of the TV, after hanging his coat up in the hall closet, seeing that Eddie was barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" Richie asked, as he looked at Eddie, who was owlishly blinking at him, from the doorway.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday when you got home, Rich." Eddie yawned and stretched out as he stood to meet Richie.

"You didn't have to, baby, if you wanted to sleep you could have." Richie tipped Eddie's face up towards his to give him a slight kiss in thanks.

"I wanted to make sure you started your birthday out good." Eddie hugged Richie's middle and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck to start gingerly leaving kisses.

"Eds, baby," Richie sighed as he ran his fingers through Eddie's fluffy locks. Pulling loosely on a knot, Eddie bit down where he knew Richie was sensitive.

"Fuck," Richie whined and thrust his hips forward slightly, "Eddie."

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

"Rich — wanna suck you off," Eddie whispered against his neck, "wanna make you feel good with my mouth."

"You sure, baby?" Richie was already half hard from Eddie's words, but he knew that Eddie was tired.

"Please, Rich, I know you want my mouth wrapped around you." Eddie reaches down to lightly graze the bulge in Richie's jeans.

"Fucking hell, baby," Richie grunted out, grinding towards the heat of Eddie's hand. "You wanna suck me off? Okay, we'll do that Eds."

Eddie swiftly started undoing the button and zipper on Richie's jeans, while focusing on kissing Richie hard enough to bruise his lips. Their tongues met as Eddie's hands tugged on the bottom of Richie's shirt, begging to be rid of it. As Richie pulled away to rip his shirt off, Eddie worked his hand under his boxers and wrapping a hand around Richie's thickening member, pulling a desperate moan from the taller male.

"Let's move this to the couch, baby, want you to feel good and comfy." Eddie pushed at Richie's shoulders softly until they reached the couch, making sure Richie was seated and comfortable.

Eddie fell to his knees in front of Richie, moving to pull off the jeans and underwear as fast as he could. Richie lifted his hips to help the process go faster and looked down at Eddie, who was now admiring his hard length.

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

Eddie grabbed his length and pumped a couple times before leaning in to kitten lick the tip, causing Richie to moan out and flex his thigh muscles. Eddie looked up through his dark lashes to see Richie with his mouth parted and eyes half-lidded and darkened with lust, watching for Eddie's next move.

Eddie wrapped his lips around the head and suckled, moaning just from having his mouth full of Richie

"Eddie," Richie sighed out, "your mouth feels so good, so wet, baby."

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

Eddie swallowed Richie down to the hilt, loosening his jaw, and throat to take him. Richie moans louder after being taken down Eddie's throat, moving his hands from where they were gripping the cushions to tug on Eddie's hair. Eddie closes his eyes, moaning around Richie's length, as he bobs his head up and down.

_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me_

"Eddie, oh my God, just like that." Richie pants above Eddie, tugging harshly on the locks he holds in his hands.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

Eddie wraps his hand around the part of Richie that he can't reach with his mouth, moving up to tongue at the tip again.

"Rich, I want you to fuck my mouth," Eddie pants out as he looks at Richie with swollen lips and watering eyes, "please."

"Fuck, yeah of course, baby." Richie threads his fingers through Eddie's hair again as he leads him back to his throbbing member.

Eddie lets his jaw slacken and takes in Richie again, as he snaps his hips forward toward Eddie's open and waiting mouth. He guides Eddie down his length by his hair and rocking his hips.

"You're doing so, so good, Eds. You take me so well." Richie whispers softly, as he uses Eddie's mouth.

_Like a child you whisper softly to me_

_You're in control just like a child_

_Now I'm dancing_

Eddie lets his eyes close, digging his short nails into Richie's thighs and rocking his hips against the couch to get friction against his hard dick.

He almost feels caught in a dream from the praise he's receiving and how good he feels just from being full of Richie.

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_

_You're here with me, it's like a dream_

_Let the choir sing_

"Eddie." Richie's moans indicate he's getting closer and closer.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

Eddie rocks slower against the couch, wanting Richie to cum before him. He suctions his cheeks as Richie holds him down on his pulsing member.

"Eds, you look so beautiful like this. So, so beautiful. My Eds, you were meant to take my dick."

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

"Fuck, Eddie. 'M so close."

Eddie watches Richie throw his head back, his moans and grunts filling the room. He almost looks like an angel from this angle. His head full of curls is like a halo, and he looks like every wet dream Eddie has ever had.

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

"Eddie!" Richie shouts as he cums down Eddie's throat, tugging the strands of hair between his long fingers.

Eddie milks the taller's cock as he rocks his hips faster against the couch chasing his own orgasm.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

As they both settle down from their orgasms, Richie pulls Eddie up onto the couch with him, kissing his lips lightly and nuzzling against him.

"You did so good baby. Took me so well, Eds." Richie hums against the smaller male, who is evening his breathing and clinging to Richie.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

"How'd you like the start to your birthday, Rich?" Eddie asks, almost shyly.

"Amazing as always, my dear Eds. Although it was quite the surprise, it was one of the best." Richie kisses the side of Eddie's head for snuggles deeper into him.

"Just wait for your actual gift later, you'll love it," Eddie giggles out, "but for now? Sleep."

"Aw, Eds, but I wanna know what it is now." Richie whines out, but nonetheless, drags Eddie into their shared room and helping Eddie pull off his clothes as they climb into bed together.

"Don't call me Eds, you ass," Eddie smiles as he tangled their legs and snuggling into Richie's warmer form. "Happy Birthday, Rich. Love you."

"I love you too, Eds."

_Your voice can take me there, just like a prayer_

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr!!! @//babygirllinds


End file.
